Love and Insanity
by White-Queen-Darling
Summary: Presently a one-shot of Joker and Harley Quinn, unless others want to see more of the story. Warning: This one-shot contains explicit sexual material and is not for immature readers. So please think before you read. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!


**Chapter 11: Insane Love **

** I did my best to keep this story from sounding pornographic. I prefer "tasteful" lemon stories to the one's that almost make me gag. I hope my writing is able to convey the confusion going on in the Joker's mind, and to portray Harley's blind love. She loves a man that is in love with death. Does he have room in his evil heart for love? **

**I do not own Joker and Harley Quinn. DC is the big daddy.**

Joker enjoyed Harley's ferocity. He noticed how athletically built her body was as it pressed against him, her perfect abs and toned muscles holding him down. He took his time to observe her sexy under garments. A crimson bra, black lace panties… and they were silky. But. They needed to come OFF. Joker tried to squeeze out enough air to speak and he managed to detach her teeth from his lower lip.

"Sorry to interrupt my dear," he said in a husky voice. "But you're going to have to let me get up if I am going to remove…er…my clothes."

The Joker rather shakily stood up. So did Harley. It seemed that she very much desired to help him strip off his attire. He first took off his purple overcoat, which he was very proud of…however Harley snatched it and tossed it on the floor. Joker was about to protest when suddenly Harley had grabbed his tie and was pulling him to the bed, like a puppy on a leash. It seemed there was going to be no male dominance with this woman. Once she had him on the bed she proceeded to take off his tie and his vest! The Joker was now down to his shirt and pants.

Harley desperately wanted to view her lover's body. To touch and taste it… She helped the Joker unbutton his long sleeved shirt and she controlled herself from ripping it off. When at last his upper body was revealed to her she attempted not to drool. That would be a major turn off after all. He was not chiseled, but his pecs and abs were well defined. She erotically dragged her tongue down his chest, savoring his taste. She wanted to feel his body against her own bare flesh, so she prepared to remove her bra, when suddenly the Joker grabbed her by the wrists. She looked up into his lusty eyes with surprise. "Harley girl, why do you get to have all the fun?" Then he hugged her around her waist and pulled her body against his chest, savoring her warmth and feeling her breasts press against him. Harley shivered as she nuzzled against his chest. The Joker's smile widened wickedly and his hands slid to her upper back. He unclasped her bra and let it hang from his fingers in front of his face. Then he wore the bra on his head, making a crossed eyed, tongue hanging out, funny face. Harley laughed.

The Joker looked at Harley's shapely breasts. Once again he hugged her against him, this time flesh against flesh. Harley sighed with pleasure. The Joker felt the softness of her chest against his. He pulled her away from him slightly, and began to stroke and caress her breasts. Harley leaned back her head in ecstasy. She got up on her knees so that his face was cradled by her bosom.

He knew what she wanted. And he was going to give to her. The Joker took the plunge and gently planted kisses on her breasts. Harley moaned at the sensation and ran her hands through his hair, pulling him even closer to her. The Joker then planted kisses along her jaw line and worked his way to her neck and shoulder. Savagely, he sank his teeth into her precious skin and tugged at her shoulder. She enjoyed every second of it. But there were still clothes to be removed…

Harley knelt down to tug at his zipper, and the Joker obligingly helped her remove his pinstripe purple pants.

_Oh he looks so adorable in his green and purple striped boxers! _

Joker was starting to feel nervous, if that were possible. Not only did he feel very exposed, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to satisfy this woman. He hadn't done this in a very long time. There had never been enough time for women in his life. And most didn't want to make love to a freak anyway.

So Harley Quinn and Joker were now down to the last of their undergarments. Joker undoubtedly knew she would make the first move. She was the boldest, bravest woman he had ever known. She had risked her life to save him. And she had told him that she loved him! Was it possible? Was it possible for someone to love him? Joker felt very fond of her, and that in itself was a miracle. But love? The Joker didn't know love. He knew how easily he could just wrap his wicked hands around her neck and strangle her to death. He knew that if he lost his temper, all he would have to do was slit her throat with a blade. But… she amused him. He felt something. It hand to be amusement. Amusement with _extra_ _special_ benefits. Oh he would keep her, but it didn't mean he would change who he was.

Harley teased the Joker with her hand, lightly caressing his now warm and erect member which was covered by his boxers. The Joker flinched at the sensation.

_That felt damn good._

The Joker forgot to breathe, it felt so damn good to him. He grunted and tried not to moan like a cow. After all… He was an agent of chaos. Agents of chaos just don't moan like animals. They have their dignity after all.

Well it was his turn now! He greedily moved his hands into Harley's black lace panties and let his fingers explore her lower body. She was so warm and excited...

Harley stood up on the bed and blatantly pulled off her panties, and flung them off to who knows were. The Joker looked up to study her.

Her body was perfect. Her legs long and smooth. Her breasts soft and supple. He felt himself become completely aroused at the sight of her. Oh, he wanted to be in her…

Harley sat back down on the bed and once again gave Joker a deep kiss. As she kissed him she ran her hands down his back. She wanted to feel him all over. As she began to claw at his back, she realized something. His back was smooth, but she felt lines of raised up flesh. Curiously, she gently leaned behind the Joker and a deep look of concern came over her from what she saw… Savage scars and healed wounds, stripes of flesh covering his back. She turned back to her lover's face.

"Jay… Where did these scars come from?" she whispered. She knew it had to be a sensitive subject.

Suddenly the Joker felt very uncomfortable. He felt like he should tell her the truth. But the truth is, he didn't know…

"I don't know…" the Joker whispered back in a cracked voice.

Harley gently lifted his face with her loving hands. "It's okay…" She decided it was a good time to change the subject. She traced his facial scars with her finger and then kissed them.

The Joker couldn't understand. The scars on his permanent smile were an object of fear and intimidation. Never did he dream that someone would accept them as something human, let alone kissable. Every second that this woman was with him, he was growing even more fonder of her. She was so sweet and innocent. How could she have feelings for a freak like him?

Harley gazed into his wild, brown eyes and said in a soft whisper, "Jay… I want you. I want you to make love to me."

He was ready too. Harley removed the final article of clothing on her Mister J. His boxers fell to the floor. She looked down at his lower body and studied the prize, smiling wickedly. Harley this time caressed his bare tip, feeling it with her hand and stroking it along the length of it, up and down.

Joker savored the pleasant shock waves that were running through his body, but for the first time in a long time, the Joker felt bashful. She was staring unabashedly at his manhood. He looked at it. It was standing straight up…and it was hot with blood. His instincts were starting to take over. He roughly pinned her down to the bed while being careful of his wounded leg and practically forced his tongue into her mouth. Apparently she was more than happy to be forceful in return. Their kiss was primal, deep and unchaste. The Joker now dragged his tongue down her neck, down her abdomen and stopped teasingly near her feminine area. He then parted her thighs with his hand and she obligingly opened her legs to him.

_She's so beautiful… _

The Joker's breathing had become hard and heavy. He wanted Harley so bad. He scooted closer to her and put a hand on each of her knees to brace himself. He then studied the exposed flesh between her thighs.

_Damn it, you idot! Don't screw this up… You should know where it goes!_

Joker turned bright red from embarrassment. He looked like a child who was learning to ride a bicycle. Harley knew that her lover probably hadn't had experience in a long time. She motioned for him to come in closer. Like a lost puppy, the Joker moved closer to her. Harley leaned upwards and gently grasped his firm shaft, slowly leading him into the entrance of her opening.

The Joker gasped and shivered at the sensation. Merely touching her was driving him wild. How embarrassing that she had to help him! But it didn't matter. He knew where to go from here.

Gently, the Joker slid into her, feeling the warmth and softness of her feminine passage. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, as did Harley. Then he began to push inward. He lost his breath again. She felt so damn good. The Joker than pulled back, but not out.

"Please Jay, go faster…"

He finally smiled. "Yes, my dear."

With that, he worked himself into a wild frenzy. He thrust in and out of her like a madman, which he was. The Joker's insanity was started to get the best of him… As he felt his pleasure deepen with each thrust, he began to get an even wilder look in his eye.

"Woo hoooooo! Ha, ha HA!"

Harley opened her eyes. "Mistuh J?" She was losing him… His lust for laughter and mayhem was starting to take over.

"Woo! Ride em' COWBOY! HA! HA!" He was completely ruining the romance, as well as ruining the mattress. Harley had to bring him back to reality somehow.

As he wildly bounced the bed up and down, she managed to get a firm hold on his shoulders and with all her strength she held him down. "Mistuh J, STOP!"

The Joker's look of glee turned to rage. "Why so SERIOUS? I thought this is what you wanted, Doctor Quinzel!" He harshly slapped her in the face. She slapped him back.

"Why you little!" A knife swiftly came to Harley's throat. She refused to cower.

"I'm not afraid of you…" The knife was quivering, shaking. The Joker's whole body was trembling as if it were at war with itself.

"Jay please… put the knife away."

Joker looked down at the blade which was pointed at Harley's neck. Harley slowly and cautiously reached toward his hand and removed the knife from his grasp...

"I'm not afraid of you," she repeated with a comforting whisper.

He looked deep into her eyes, deep into her soul. She was serious. "You should be," he replied softly. He was calm and half-way sane again.

Harley kissed his forehead. "I'm not..." She lay back on the bed. "Now Jay... make love to me."

The Joker once again became one with her body. He pushed in and made slow, gentle thrusts, savoring the warmth within her. The Joker started to pick up rhythm and he became faster and faster. Harley stroked his head with her loving hands. She felt her pleasure mounting up...

Jay continued to thrust... Suddenly he felt his entire body going into a pleasant shock. This was it... He was on the precipice. He squinted his eyes shut, attempting to bear the extreme pressure that he felt his body was about to release. His thrusts became much deeper and faster. He was nearly breathless but he couldn't help but gaze into his lover's eyes and softly breathe her name... "Harrr-leeeey."

Harley knew that she wouldn't come. But she didn't care. She was blindly in love and she was so happy that she could help him feel this way...

The Joker was glistening with sweat. He readied himself to finish. And then... with a few furious gasps for air and a quick, deep, final thrust... he released all of his built up pressure into her.

"OHHH...(pant) OHHH (pant)...." The Joker collapsed onto Harley's abdomen and struggled to catch his breath. This time the scarred lips made a true smile and he began to chuckle... but it wasn't maniacal laughter. He lifted his head and looked at Harley, continuing to chuckle. She smiled back and giggled with him. It was a laugh of happiness from him, she observed.

"Well I'm sorry, Harley my dear, but....this must be the most awkward sex you've ever had! Ha ha ha!"

Harley smiled wider. "Well, I have to admit... I've nevuh had a knife pulled to my neck and I've nevuh reached such record heights while being bounced in the bed before!"

"Harley..."

She waited for him to speak.

"You've got spunk. I like that." He gave her an affectionate smile. "I like that a lot."

_Well that's probably as close as I'm going to get to "I love you, Harley," for now at least. He must love me. He just doesn't know it yet. Patience Harl, patience._

Harley lay next to the Joker's moist body and played with his hair. Joker made a deep gutteral noise from his throat, almost as if he were purring. She still wanted to know everything about him... Sure, she'd had a little success in her psycho analysis of him, but she wanted him to know that he could fully trust her and of course... she had extreme curiosity for this dark and mysterious man. But, would he open up to her again?


End file.
